Certain components are subjected to various vibrations or other oscillations when in use. Such vibrations could have adverse effects such as, among other things, generating noise, having increasing frequency amplitude, or having a prolonged period of vibration modes. Inserts may be used in the components to help dampen or otherwise dissipate the vibrations.